


Happy to see me?

by theprydonian_archivist



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe, Episode: s04e17 The End of Time (1), Episode: s04e18 The End of Time (2), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-26
Updated: 2010-04-26
Packaged: 2018-07-15 00:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7199009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprydonian_archivist/pseuds/theprydonian_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After chasing someone, the Doctor has a bit of a shock</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy to see me?

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Prydonian](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Prydonian). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [The Prydonian collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/theprydonian/profile).

  
Author's note: This chapter was actually a dream I had.... right down to the title sequence rolling (cos my dreams are just THAT awesome! Or weird... you decide)  


* * *

The Doctor was running down a street. He was chasing someone he'd spotted from a distance and instantly recognised. Yet it _couldn't_ be him. There was absolutely no way... He was trapped with the other Timelords in the Time lock. In hell. Because he had chosen to rather than letting the Doctor die. After years of fighting, his final act had been to save the Doctor's life. The Doctor rounded a corner, eyes darting to find where the figure had gone, just noticing him turning into another alleyway ahead. He almost certainly knew he was being followed by now, and was probably trying to give him the slip. He rounded another corner and there he was, stood there, facing him, the alley a dead end.

"What?" asked the Doctor. There was nothing else he _could_ say really. No matter how pleased he secretly was to see that man - that brilliant, yet insane man, he should _not_ be there. It couldn't be a good sign that he'd managed to escape the Time lock, because that could mean… He shivered, he didn't even want to think about that possibility.

The Master watched the Doctor with some amusement. He had looked forward to running into the Doctor sooner or later. He just hadn't realised it would be this soon. He grinned at the Doctor, a grin that was typical for this incarnation. This earned another "What?" from the Doctor who still couldn't quite believe the Master was there.

And then the Master moved forward, slamming a kiss onto the Doctor's lips, a hand reaching round the back of his head, fingers entwining into his hair a little. When he pulled away, the Doctor stared at him, unsure how to react. That was all a long time ago. It wasn't unwelcome, but he couldn't quite take it in. When he finally regained the ability to speak, one word was all that came…

"WHAT?"

-Title sequence-


End file.
